Pokemon Sun and Moon: Sun x Lana
by Darkrai1998
Summary: A sun x lana fic. First time writing a fic so feel free to criticize it.


Pokémon Sun x Lana

Brooklet Hill, the location of the second island trail a trainer must take, was usually a quite location with multiple large water pools going down to the bottom of the cliff. Today however there was a commotion being made by the trail captain, Lana.

"Ok, I have all the wishiwashi in place" Lana exclaimed with a tired sigh "I should thank Mallow for telling me about the trial goer I've had just enough time to get everything in place."

Pleased with herself Lana went towards the entrance of Brooklet Hill to wait for the trainer only to see him arrive at the entrance and going towards her.

"Hello, I'm Lana and I'm the trail captain of Brooklet Hill and you seem to be a trial goer" said Lana looking at the trainer's trial amulet.

"Yeah I am. My name's Sun" the trainer said happily.

"Sun... nice name. You seemed able-bodied, will you be able to help me with something?" asked Lana trying to look innocent.

Surprised by the random request Sun stuttered briefly before responding "Um...sure but what do you need help with and what about the trail?"

"Thank you, come with me" Lana said already a few steps ahead of Sun.

"Hey! W-wait." Exclaimed Sun while chasing after her.

" _Everything's going as planned so far, if a little gullible, maybe I can tease him a little along the way."_ Thought Lana while hiding a small giggle.

Arriving at one of the water pools the two could see some splashing coming from the other side of the pool.

"So brave trial goer, I would like to ask if you can go and find out the cause of that splashing over there. It may be some powerful Pokémon. I'll register Lapras with you ride pager so you can get over there " said the trail captain acting like she didn't already know the cause and registering Lapras.

Sun looked at the splashing water contemplatively "Sure I can go, it'll probably be some sort of water Pokémon so I should use either chargabug or fomantis, I may even try to catch it!" he said after a short amount of time and immediately summoning Lapras and riding towards the splashing to fight the Pokémon.

Lana watched Sun make his way towards the splashing. " _I wonder if he'll catch the wishiwashi? I trained all of them for this and it'd be sad to see one of them leave but he seems nice so it shouldn't be an issue"_ she thought as she watched the battle commence. The battle didn't last long but sure enough, Sun caught the wishiwashi.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sun with a massive grin "Welcome to the team wishiwashi, I'm looking forward to battling with you"

" _... yeah it seems wishiwashy will be just fine"_ thought Lana happily "So it was Wishwashi making all those waves, it's surprising that such a small Pokémon can cause so much commoti..." Lana said before getting interrupted by the sound of splashing further down the Hill "What's that over, it seems even larger than the one we just saw. I better go down and check."

Lana made her way across the water pool and further down the hill with Sun following close behind until they made it to the next pool.

"I wonder what it is this time: a strapping young swimmer perhaps? Or maybe an amazing Pokemon species!" Lana said keeping up the act.

"I'll go and check, don't worry!" said Sun, seemly trying to act like the hero, jumping on Lapras again and heading towards the splashing.

Lana just giggled to herself as she made her way to the other side of the water pool. _"Yeah he's gullible but he's sweet and a kinda cute"_ though Lana before blushing slightly and shaking the thought away. She looked at the battle to see it had come to a close and it started to rain. "Oh so it was another wishiwashi. Hmm it's unfortunate it wasn't a strapping young swimmer after all" Lana said trying to sound disappointed.

Yet again she was interrupted by the sound of splashing "Oh more splashing and it's even louder than before! I should go and check. Maybe it'll be a wailord or if we're lucky a spry young swimmer" she said excitedly going further down the hill leaving Sun to catch up.

Sun heard the rotom-pokedex speak from inside his pocket "What in...? When did that Lana girl get past us? She must have some secret power!" thinking that it found the solution.

"I don't think it's that rotom" said Sun, seeming to have made a realization and deciding to catch up with Lana.

Lana was waiting at the bottom of the next hill waiting for Sun "Brooklet Hill... within it lies the embodiment of the sea itself, the mighty Kyogre!" she said waiting for Sun's reaction.

"Really?" said a sceptical sounding Sun

"Oh dear... you won't be tricked so easily it seems Sun" Lana said slightly disappointed she wasn't able to trick Sun.

"Nope!" exclaimed Sun "Especially not when you're already trying to trick me into the trial"

Shocked Lana just stood there for a moment before sighing "Aww I was hoping to have a little fun tricking you into the trail grounds. It's too bad I worked so hard on this too and even my little sisters fell for it"

"It's not your fault; I just felt all this happening just as I arrived was a bit too much of a coincidence. Although you where a good actress, I was seconding guessing myself for a bit there, it wasn't until rotom-pokedex noting how fast you got past that pool until I was sure. It was like you already knew it was going to happen" Said Sun trying to cheer up the trail captain.

Blushing at the compliment, Lana just said "Thank you for the compliment and the advice, I'll keep it in mind. Well I guess we should go into the trail zone. Are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go" said Sun smiling heading through the trial gate after Lana.

"All you need to do is defeat the totem Pokémon; it should be in that spray of water over there." Lana said while pointing over at the spray of water. "Although the Pokémon you defeated earlier may want their revenge" putting on the most evil voice she could muster.

Going towards the water pool Sun said"No problem... wait what about the wishiwashi I caught earlier, do you want him back?" quickly turning back towards Lana.

"You can him, consider it a prize for figuring out my trick. Plus you seem like a kind trainer who will treat him well" said Lana causing Sun to blush and turn back around towards the water pool, not noticing the small blush on Lana's face.

"T-thank you" Sun said quickly before jumping on Lapras and heading towards the totem Pokémon.

" _Seems I underestimated him a little, he's not as gullible as I thought he was although so I still got to tease him a little"_ thought Lana watching the fight between Sun and the totem wishwashi. _"He's smart, cool, calm... wait stop thinking that Lana or you'll make yourself blush"_ but it was too late as her face was bright red.

" _Thankfully he's more focused on Wishwashi or he'd be questioning me about why I'm so red"_ Lana thought to herself as the blush started to fade. When she looked back towards the battle it seemed Sun had just won, defeating the totem wishwashi with his fomantis. Lana started waving at Sun signalling him to come over.

"Very well done Sun. I...I must say I find myself at an impasse: I'm disappointed that all the wishwashi lost despite my training them all... I'm a little frustrated at that but you did fantastic and I can't let your completion of my trial go uncelebrated. You were amazing Sun, truly impressive!" Lana said after Sun arrived, the glowing praise leaving him blushing again. "Here's the waterium z. I'll show you how to use it" Lana moves her arms around like waves showing Sun the pose to activate the z-crystal. "Also it's not much but take this fishing rod I made and some dive balls, with it you'll be able to catch more types of Pokémon."

Still blushing Sun responded "Thanks Lana for the praise and the fishing rod. I'll something like this to catch more Pokémon."

Lana looked at the water pool again "You know I once reeled in a red Gyarados here" she said smiling.

Sun chuckled "Did you really?"

Laughing Lana responded "What do you think?" After a while Lana stopped laughing "Do you want to head back to the Pokémon centre with me? Your Pokémon must be tired after all that also I'd like to see the rest of you Pokémon."

Smiling Sun agreed and they both went to the Pokémon centre.

*at the Pokémon centre*

After arriving at the Pokémon centre Sun left Chargeabug, Fomantis and his new Wishwashi with nurse joy while releasing Torracat and Rockruff out to play.

"So that's the rest of your team." Lana said "I see why you didn't use them in the trial; they were have been at a disadvantage because of their type."

"Yeah, they're both pretty strong but they aren't suited to fighting water type Pokémon. Why not let out your Pokémon as well?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll like to be out of their poke balls for a little bit" agreed Lana getting her Poke balls and releasing the Pokémon inside: a Chinchou, Shelder and Aruquanid.

"Huh I've never seen those Pokémon before" said Sun while looking up information with Poke-dex.

"I'd challenge you to a battle but your Pokémon need their rest and I'll need to head home soon: I need to look after my little sisters while my parents are out" said Lana while looking over the Pokémon playing "They'll enjoy today's story about a trainer who figured out my trick and beat the trial with flying colours."

Blushing slightly Sun responded "If you want a battle ask anytime but if you are going to tell people don't drum it up to much, they'll think I'm better than I am."

Giggling Lana replies "Don't worry I won't. I'll just say that you were cool yet cute and calm your hair sparkled when you were battling" starting to full on laugh at the poor boy's expense.

Redder than ever and stuttering Sun said "H-hey that's exactly what I meant when I said don't drum it up"

Still laughing Lana said "Ok I won't" She laughed for a little while longer before looking at the time "I should head home now, I'll see you later" She got up and returned her Pokémon and was about to leave but stopped and said "I wasn't kidding when I said you where cute" before rushing out the building red in the face.

"... I hope we get to meet up again" Sun said to no-one in particular, somehow even redder than before.


End file.
